My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Majówka/Transkrypt
:calypso :skrzeczą :statku :Pinkie Pie: Majówka! :uczestników :Pinkie Pie: Majówka! :pluśnięcie :Pinkie Pie: Majówkaaaaaaaaa :Twilight Sparkle: czyta Witamy na pokładzie statku Luxe Deluxe, czeka was tydzień luksusowego luksusowania podczas luksusowego rejsu naszym najbardziej luksusowym jachtem! :Fluttershy: Uch! Brzmi... luksusowo. :Twilight Sparkle: Widziałaś? Jest mini zoo na pokładzie. :Pinkie Pie: Mmmm! Koktajl! :Twilight Sparkle: I szwedzki stół deserowo-słodko... słodko... słodki... pyszny? :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy Twilight, na tym statku jest wszystko! I mają ruchome podłogi! :deski podłogowej :Applejack: mdłości To chyba nie był dobry pomysł z tą majówką. mdłości :Sunset Shimmer: Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: Dobra to muszę ci przyznać. Masz niezłe oko do klimatycznych pół bitewnych! :Reszta dziewczyn z Mane 7 oprócz Sunset: Ha? :Rainbow Dash: Wyobraźcie sobie zaciętą walkę z morskim potworem przy basenie! :krzyczą :Rainbow Dash: głos Ha-a! Czarna magia z ust potwora wylewa całą wodę! eksplozję Statek tonie! Wszyscy krzyczą! :Rainbow Dash: A my ratujemy ten rejs! :Fluttershy: Och. Ale ten morski potwór przeżywa walkę? :Rainbow Dash: No jasne, że tak! pije Zaprzyjaźnia się z nami! Najlepsza majówka na świecie! :Sunset Shimmer: Albo możemy tego... nie robić. :Twilight Sparkle: Super pomysł. :Pinkie Pie: Nie, dzięki. :Twilight Sparkle: Pomyślałam, że wytrzymamy tydzień bez... potyczek z equestriańską magią tak dla odmiany? :Applejack: Nawet w Equestria Landii nie mogliśmy spędzić dnia bez wywoływania katastrofy. :Rainbow Dash: Którą potem odkastrofowałyśmy, jak najfajniejsze super bohaterki! :Rarity: wzdycha Twilight, to jest zasłużony wypoczynek. Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczne za szansę na relaks i prawdziwe nic nie robienie. :Reszta dziewczyn z Mane 7: się :telefonu komórkowego :Rarity: Uch! krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Co się dzieję? Czarna magia?! :Rarity: Alert GPS! Jesteśmy na wodach międzynarodowych! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Co to znaczy? :Rarity: Strefa bez cłowa! się :Sunset Shimmer: Ja bym chciała... :Wszystkie oprócz Rainbow Dash: rozmowy :klasyczna :otwierają się :Pinkie Pie: Uuuch! Orzechowe ciasteczka! Słodkie babeczki! Bananowe serniki! wzdycha Potrójne czekoladowe ciastko maślane z polewą jagodową?! piszczy Marzyłam o kawałku takiego tortu! Nieee! :Puffed Pastry: akcentem Excusez moi, mademoiselle. A może mała porcyjka prosto z pieca? :chór :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Jah! :Pinkie Pie: Ciasto za burtą! :plask :wzdychają :Puffed Pastry: wzdycha Mon gâteau! :woda :Rainbow Dash: śmiech :Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: krzyk :drzwi :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Sama widziałaś. Ona miała... ee... łopatkę. Więc... nie ma za co. :kóz, śpiew ptaków :Fluttershy: Koza na statku? się Tego jeszcze nie było. :kólika :Fluttershy: Ale jesteś fajny, mięciutki. :kólika :Fluttershy: Masz czterdzieści dwoje wnucząt? Łoł, panie Bouncy, to imponująca liczba! Chciałabym ich poznać. :Rainbow Dash: Ale nie dzisiaj! :Fluttershy: Łe! :Rainbow Dash: Jasne, narażę wygląda słodziutko. Ale wiesz co opętany czarną magią królik potrafi zrobić? :beat :Fluttershy: Ee... jeść marchewki? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, czarne marchewki! :statku :Applejack: mdli :Rainbow Dash: Co tam, AJ? :Applejack: Hmm. Mmm! Mmmmm! :Rainbow Dash: Nie możesz mówić? :Applejack: Mmmm-mmmmmm, mmm-mmmmm! :Rainbow Dash: Czarna magia skradła ci głos?! :Applejack: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm... :Rainbow Dash: Sio, złe duchy! Sio! :Applejack: westchnienie, odruchy wymiotne :Rainbow Dash: Albo masz chorobę morską. He. Z powodu czarnej magii?! :beat :Rainbow Dash: Albo nie. He. :rockowa :Rainbow Dash: Czy ktokolwiek widział czarną magie na pokładzie?! :płyty :uczestników :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :otwierają się :mistyczna :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Trixie Lulamoon: Przygotujcie się! :Rainbow Dash: Ja jestem gotowa na wszystko! :Trixie Lulamoon: się :Trixie Lulamoon: Przygotujcie się... na Wielką i Potężną Trixie królową mórz i oceanów! Dwa pokazy dziennie! Napiwki mile widziane! :Rainbow Dash: Na to nie byłam gotowa. :Trixie Lulamoon: Witam, witam, Rainbow Dash. Jeśli liczysz na mały pokaz największej czarodziejki we wszechświecie, musisz poczekać do wieczora. :Rainbow Dash: Nie. Szukam tylko złej magii. :Trixie Lulamoon: Muszę cie rozczarować, ale kiepska magia innych ludzi zawsze naśladuje niesamowitą magie moi. :Rainbow Dash: Co masz na myśli? :Trixie Lulamoon: Ach, mam na myśli starych dziadków z publiczności, którzy oglądają mój występ a potem próbują zaimponować swoim wnukom sztuczką ze znikająca monetą! :Rainbow Dash: Ich magia pojawia się tylko w odpowiedzi na twoją magie! Ha! Jesteś genialna! :Trixie Lulamoon: Pewnie, że genialna. Ych, pomożesz mi wcisnąć te trzymetrową chusteczkę do rękawa? :otwierają się, drzwi zamykają się :Trixie Lulamoon: się :popowa :pisk :Rarity: Dziewięć dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć? chichocze Moja słynna taktyka zakupowa znowu zadziałała! Proszę dziesięć. się :monety :Ragamuffin: wzdycha Och mamo, to jest prawdziwa miedź, jak nic! Fantastyczna sprawa! E... to może grosik na szczęście? :Rarity: Co się i śmiejąc się Och, moje szczęście jest dużo drożę. :Ragamuffin: chichocze Cięta riposta. To od pięknej dziewczyny. Miło mi Ol' Ragamuffin, stare morskie imię? Ych, może pomogę? :Rarity: Ach, Ragamuffin? Jestem Rarity. :Ragamuffin: Ech, Raar-it-y? Hmmm. :Rarity: Nie-nie-nie-nie-nie. Rari-ty. :Ragamuffin: Rarr-it? :Rarity: No powiedzmy. :gitary :tamburyny :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Ale super dziewczyny! Będziemy grać koncert na pool party! Kto wie jakie przygody nas dziś czekają, co nie? Może wpadnę do basenu w ubraniu!I wszyscy będą ze mnie się śmiać! się No hej co jest z wami? :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Całe życie, uczono mnie, że potrójne czekoladowe ciasto z polewą jagodową nie może być maślane. Ale dziś rano, poznałam prawdę. Bufecie mają potrójne czekoladowe ciasto maślane z polewą jagodową. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak smaczne?! :Pinkie Pie: Nie mam pojęcia! Bo dzięki Rainbow Dash mam zakaz wstępu do bufetu! :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! :Fluttershy: I wystraszyła wszystkie zwierzęta mini zoo. I teraz nie chcą być głaskane. szept Więc po co tam są. :Applejack: Ug. I przez nią do wieczora stałam głową wywieszoną za burtę. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale wciąż świetnie bawicie się, prawda? :Fluttershy: No, jasne. :Pinkie Pie: sarkastycznie Ta. :Applejack: mdłości :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam dziewczyny. :Sunset Shimmer: To nie twoja wina. :Rainbow Dash: Hej, hej! Przepraszam za spóźnienie! No,więc tak. Mam pomysł na dzisiejszy koncert! Musimy się podzielić z publiką naszą niesamowitością! Proponuje tęczowe lasery! :Sunset Shimmer: Mamy coś takiego? :Rainbow Dash: się Tak! Od kiedy— :Pinkie Pie: Masz na myśli przemianę kucyki czy chcesz, że—? :Rainbow Dash: Nie! Chodzi o to drugie! :Sunset Shimmer: To się nazywa kucykowanie. :Rainbow Dash: szydzi Tęczowe lasery! :Fluttershy: Nie wiem co to za lasery. :Rainbow Dash: Ale będziesz wiedzieć po dzisiejszym wieczorze! Wchodzicie w to? :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash, możemy chwileczkę porozmawiać? :Sunset Shimmer: łyka Twilight bardzo się postarała, żeby zorganizować te wycieczkę i... ach, jak to mam mile powiedzieć? :Rainbow Dash: Bądź szczera! Jakoś to zniosę! :Sunset Shimmer: Psujesz nam wszystkim majówkę! :Rainbow Dash: Ałc! Te słowa... zraniłaś moje uczucia. :Sunset Shimmer: Mówiłaś, że to zniesiesz. Przestań szukać problemu tam gdzie go nie ma. Co ty na to? :Rarity: chichocze Hej, skarbeczki! :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie się podziewałaś? :Ragamuffin: Ucięła sobie małą pogawędkę z kolegą Ragamuffinem! :Ragamuffin: No dobrze, ja lecę. Dziękuje za spacer, Rarit-y. :Rarity: westchnienia :Ragamuffin: Powodzionka z dzisiejszym koncertem. :Applejack: mdłości :Ragamuffin: Pa! :Rarity: wzdycha Jakby wypadł z jakieś starej romantycznej powieści. :Fluttershy: Tak wygląda romantyczność? :wody i wiatru :Rarity: klaszcze :bum! :żarówki :uczestnicy :mocy :uczestnicy :Rainbow Dash: Łał! No to nareszcie się zacznie! :Uczestniczka: Zaczniemy tonąć?! :uczestników :Rainbow Dash: Nie, statek nie! Statek nie tonie! Ach! Uratujemy was! Przestańcie krzyczeć! :rozmowy :Fluttershy: Co się stało ze światłami? :Rarity: Co się stało z silnikiem? :Pinkie Pie: Ach, nie czerpie zamykania imprezy przed czasem. :Applejack: Ale są też plusy, jest tak ciemno, że mózg nie zorientuje się, że jest na statku. mdłości O, nie. Usłyszał mnie. Ble! :Twilight Sparkle: To pełnie jakaś drobna usterka mechaniczno-elektryczna nie dajmy się zwariować. :tamburynu :Twilight Sparkle: Zostawcie to mnie! :Rainbow Dash: Twilight traci! Bo to była equestriańska magia! :Sunset Shimmer: Dość! :Rainbow Dash: Nie dość! Ujawniliśmy naszą magiczną moc i dosłownie sekundę później, pada cały prąd? Wystraszyliśmy to złe coś i teraz nam się odpłaca! Rozdzielmy się i przeszukajmy statek! Wchodzicie w to? :cisza :Rainbow Dash: Och! Ostatni raz spytałam czy ktoś to wchodzi?. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie chce wam mówić jak macie wykonywać swoją prace, ale, he, mogę? :rur :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy Co za bałagan! Czytali wy w ogóle ten sześciuset stronicowy podręcznik awaryjny?! :skradanie :Pinkie Pie: Pora nawiedzić słodki bufet pod odsłoną nocy! Potrójne czekoladowe ciastko maślane z polewą jagodową, będzie moje! :Puffed Pastry: Kto tu jest?! :Pinkie Pie: Nikt! Nie powinieneś być na górze? :uderzenie :Puffed Pastry: Ktoś musi pilnować tortów! Wyłaz młoda! Mam łopatkę! :Pinkie Pie: śmiech :irlandzka muzyka stepowa :Rarity: Hallo... Ragamuffin... :pukanie :Rarity: Ragamuffin? Jesteś tam? Ja byłam, ych, gardło byłam okolicy i, ym... :otwierają się :staje się głośniejsza :Rarity: Co?! :rytmiczne :Rarity: Komu jest potrzebny prąd, kiedy ma się... się to czym kolwiek jest? :fal :Rainbow Dash: westchnienie :uderza :elektryczności :Rainbow Dash: Łał! Wiedziałam! Czarna magia! Musicie to zobaczyć! :dźwięki :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy Wystarczy przytrzymać ten kabel jednostka zasilająca jest, and wszystko powinno wrócić do normy za trzy... dwa... jeden— :Rainbow Dash: Nie mamy na to czasu! :Twilight Sparkle: Aach! :kabum! :muzyka :wybuch :Rainbow Dash: Nie mamy na to czasu! :Pinkie Pie: piski :Puffed Pastry: Ach! Zakaz wstępu na zawsze! :Ragamuffin: chichoty No, więc mój tatuś pracował kopalni, ale ja zawsze chciałem zostać tancerzem! Hy, taka dama jak ty tak nie zrozumie. :Rarity: Och,wręcz przeciwnie, wystąpiłam szkolnej sztuce Oczarowana, grałam córkę górnika, która tańczyła magicznie lśniących bytach od butowej wróżki. Także więc... śmiech :muzyka :Rarity: śmiech No! :Rainbow Dash: Nie mamy na to czasu! :Rainbow Dash: Przyżegam to jest ważniejsze niż wszystkie inne sprawy. :Reszta dziewczyn z Mane 7: szemranie :Pinkie Pie: Nie wydaje mi się! :Rainbow Dash: Uwaga! Czarna magia! :Reszta dziewczyn z Mane 7: Ach? :Rainbow Dash: Co? He? Minutę temu cała woda świeciła się! Robiła tak fu fu fu takimi małymi tym ten! :Twilight Sparkle: oburzeniem A wiesz, która czarodziejka posiada najpotężniejszą moc na świecie? Matka Natura. :Rainbow Dash: Co? :Twilight Sparkle: To, co widziałaś, to fosforyzujące właściwością alg morskich popularnych tym regionie. :Rainbow Dash: Cooo? Skoro tak uważasz to wskakujmy na szalupę ratunkową i to ci udowodnię! Magia przyszła z stamtąd! Płyńmy tam znaleźć jej źródło! :Twilight Sparkle: A potem? :Rainbow Dash: Potem jest akcja! :Twilight Sparkle: Co znaczy, że? :Rainbow Dash: Nie bierzemy jeńców! :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie miałaś ich brać? :Rainbow Dash: Kogo? :Twilight Sparkle: No jeńców. To by było porwanie! Czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz?! :Rainbow Dash: warczy Nie chcesz, żebym miał rację, bo nie chcesz być znów superbohaterką! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie jesteśmy superbohaterkami! :Rainbow Dash: Och, ech! Przepraszam! Jesteśmy zwykłymi dziewczynami, które po prostu parę razy uratowały świat przed zagładą! :Twilight Sparkle: Y, tak. :Rainbow Dash: Mawiaj to sobie dalej! Ale przeznaczenia nie da się oszukać! Co nie dziewczyny? Wskakujmy na szalupy i zróbmy to co do nasz należy! Wchodzicie w to?! :Rarity: warczy :Applejack: Hmm. :Pinkie Pie: warczy :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Serio, ostatni raz o to spytałam. :błyskawicy :żyrandola :Applejack: mdłości :Twilight Sparkle: Nie była wczoraj zbyt miła dla Rainbow Dash. :Sunset Shimmer: Chciałaś zorganizować nam normalną, spokojną majówkę. Ten bałagan to moja winna. To ja sprowadziłam magie do tego świata. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie zamieniłabym cię na nic innego. Żadnych ze światów. :Sunset Shimmer: Ach. Dziękuje. Rainbow Dash też to powinna usłyszeć? :otwierają się :Pinkie Pie: sapie :Fluttershy: chichocze :wiatr :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Nie kłóćmy się już! :wody :Sunset Shimmer: Chyba nie wyszła na ten sztorm, jak myślisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, zadzwonię do niej. :sygnału wybierania :głos Rainbow Dash: Siema, nerdy? Tu Rainbow Dash niestety jestem zbyt zajęta dobrą zabawą, żeby odebrać! Więc zastawce wiadomość, na razie! :błyskawicy :Twilight Sparkle: Chcesz teraz jej szukać? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie doszło by do tego, gdybym nie sprowadziła equestriańskiej magii do tego światu. A co z tobą? Wchodzisz w to? :Twilight Sparkle: No jasne się tak! Trzeba ratować Rainbow Dash! :grzmot :Sunset Shimmer: No to zapraszam. :Twilight Sparkle: To znaczy, że.... Też płynę. :Applejack: Łe. Naprawię silnik pod waszą nie obecność. Będziemy gotowe, zanim sztorm uderzy na dobre. jęk :Sunset Shimmer: Masz chorobę morską. Nie ma nic gorszego niż zejście pod pokład. :Applejack: przełykanie Gorszy jest brak Rainbow Dash. :Pinkie Pie: Ja będę uspakajać pasażerów! Wezmę ciasto. To znaczy, uspokoję pasażerów! :Fluttershy: A ja upewnię się, że wszyscy mają są kamizelki. Nawet królicze wnuki. :Rarity: Poinformuje załogę z dolnych pokładów. Choć jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów. On samotny syn górnika, a ona stylowa piękność— :Applejack: mdłości :Rarity: Sensie... gardło Ja, ech, ja, e, pomogę Applejack. :Sunset Shimmer: Znajdziemy Rainbow Dash i wrócimy jak najszybciej jak się da. Twilight Jazda! :silnika :Sunset Shimmer: Zapomniałaś odwiązać line. :Twilight Sparkle: No, tak. :przygód muzyka :uderza :słabnie :Sunset Shimmer: Tam! Tam jest łódź! Rainbow Dash?! :Twilight Sparkle: Widzisz ją gdzieś? Czy myślisz, że... weszła do tej dżungli? :Papuga: skrzek :Sunset Shimmer: Przydała się teraz Fluttershy? :Papuga: skrzeczy Wchodzie do tej dżungli! :Sunset Shimmer: Wchodzie do tej dżungli? Papuga pełnie powtarza jej słowa. Idziemy! :Twilight Sparkle: Tam? :i błyskawica :zwierząt :Twilight Sparkle: Każdy mógł to powiedzieć. :Papuga: skrzeczy Rainbow Dash niczego się boi! skrzeczy :Twilight Sparkle: Ach! Dobra. :pełna napięcia :nietoperzy :Twilight Sparkle: warczenie, :plask :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :roślin :Twilight Sparkle: wrzeszczy :Rainbow Dash: Pomocy! Pomocy! Pomocccy! Ach! wzdycha Gratulacje, Rainbow Dash. Znowu do zrobiłaś. Znowu chciałaś wszystko zrobić sama, co? :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Och, hej! Ach, he, co tam? Em, tak sobie tu wypoczywam, wiecie? Szukanie czarnej magii jest wyczerpujące. :Twilight Sparkle: oburzona I znalazłaś ją? :Rainbow Dash Nie. To ruchome piaski. :Sunset Shimmer: Ach. Nie forsuj się. Znajdziemy coś, żeby cie wyciągnąć. :Rainbow Dash: Błagam? się To tu się forsuje? :Twilight Sparkle: pod nosem Typowa Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: A miałam trochę czasu do namysłu. :plum :Rainbow Dash: Dużo czasu, bardzo dużo. I spędziłam go myśląc o tym jak naprawić to co zrobiłam. Bo miałyście racje. :Papuga: skrzeczenie Twilight nie ma racji! :Rainbow Dash: Każdy mógł to powiedzieć. :Papuga: skrzeczenie A Rainbow Dash ma zawsze racje!" :Rainbow Dash: Ach. Muszę przestać powtarzać moje imię. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Najpierw byłam na was zła, ale przyznaje: to ja samolubnie zepsułam wszystkim majówkę. Tu nie ma żadnej magii! Nie ma nic magicznego nic a nic! :napięcia muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Jedyna czarna magia na tym wyjeździe to ja. :potwora :Sunset Shimmer: ...No i może ten wielki roślinny potwór? :Rainbow Dash: Jaki wielki roślinny potwór? :Twilight Sparkle: Tamten wielki roślinny potwór! :Sunset Shimmer: krzyczy :roślinnego potwora :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Wyciągnijcie mnie stąd! :Twilight Sparkle: się Próbujemy! :Sunset Shimmer: Aach :Rainbow Dash: Próbujcie bardziej! :Sunset Shimmer: Aach! :Rainbow Dash: Ach! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :roślinnego potwora :plam :Sunset Shimmer: Złap mnie za rękę! :Rainbow Dash: Jak mam to zrobić? dyszy :Sunset Shimmer: Widziałam kiedyś coś podobnego. :błyszczy :Sunset Shimmer: To na pewno equestriańska magia! :Twilight Sparkle: zmaga się Nie mogę dłużej już nie wytrzymam! :Sunset Shimmer: Wiem jak stąd cię wyciągnąć. Ufasz mi? :Rainbow Dash: No jasne! :Sunset Shimmer: Do zobaczenia! :Twilight Sparkle: Czy tu właśnie...?! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie teraz Twilight! Skaczemy na trzy! :potwora :Twilight Sparkle: Och! :Sunset Shimmer: raz, dwa, trzy! :w zwolnionym tempie :magii :woda :Sunset Shimmer: dyszy :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie my jesteśmy? :Rainbow Dash: Nie jesteśmy paszczy potwora. Ta wiedza mi wystarczy. :Sunset Shimmer: To... trochę bardziej skomplikowane. :magii :Rainbow Dash: Łoł... :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: krzyk, łapie oddech, znowu krzyczy, krzyczy głośnie Końska twarz! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! Nic ci nie jest! Tym świecie to zupełnie normalne! :Twilight Sparkle: sapie Całe moje ciało jest końskie! :Sunset Shimmer: Chyba raczej kucykowe, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: Uwaga! Lece! :uderzenie :Rainbow Dash: jęczy :Sunset Shimmer: To nie były ruchome piaski. Ta dziura była po prostu portalem do Equestrii. Myślałam, że jest tylko jeden między szkołą a lustrem Celestii, ale kto wie ile ich jest i dotąd mogą prowadzić? :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, nie słuchałam cie. Bo jesteśmy kucykami! :Rainbow Dash: Tak sobie myślę, Twilight, ponieważ popsułam nam rejs to może to mogą być takie twoje wakacje! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... :Rainbow Dash: Jesteśmy kucami w Equestrii. Zaszalejemy trochę! Jak kucać to kucać! Ła! :Sunset Shimmer: Ach, nikt tak tu nie mówi. :Twilight Sparkle: To może być okazja do zbadania praw fizyki panującym nowym wymiarze. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie powinnyśmy wracać? :Rainbow Dash: To był leciutki deszczyk. Na pewno dziewczyną nic nie jest. :błyskawica :uczestnicy :Applejack: do walkie-talkie Tu Red Delicious do wszystkich, zdajcie raport o aktualnych warunkach pogodowych! Odbiór! :Rarity: walkie-talkie Ahoj, eh, majtku! Tu Rarity. Proszę powtórzyć.. te wszystkie słowa. :Pinkie Pie: piszcy :błyskawica :Rarity: Zastanawiam się czy— krzyczy :plusk :Rarity: ...to nie jest zwyczajny sztorm! :Pinkie Pie: Chyba cie nie usłyszała. :błyskawica :Rarity, Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie: krzyczą :Sunset Shimmer: szepcząc Lepiej nie rzucajmy się w oczy. Chodźcie za mną. :muzyka :jabłek :krzaków :skradanie :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Trochę bardziej lewo. :Spike: chrząka :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Teraz prawo. :Spike: chrząka :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze troskę. wzdycha Sunset Shimmer! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! :Spike: chrząka :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Jak miło cie widzieć! Co robisz w Equestrii? :Sunset Shimmer: To długa historia. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Czekaj. Jakim cudem weszłaś przez główne drzwi a nie od strony lustra? wzdycha Znalazłaś drugi portal między naszymi światami! :Sunset Shimmer: Jednak krótka historia. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Podoba mi się. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Druga ja! Miło wasz znowu widzieć! Gdzie reszta dziewczyn? :Sunset Shimmer: Och, są na statku czekają na nasz. Ale nic im nie jest. Nie musimy się spieszyć. :błyskawica :Fluttershy: Och, mogły jednak się pospieszyć! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack przekazuje, że zaraz podłączy z powrotem silnik i może nasz lekko po telepać. :Fluttershy: Och. Kiedy? :Pinkie Pie: Tego nie powiedziała. :wrum! :Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Fluttershy: krzyczą :Applejack: Nie wiem jak to zatrzymać! :błyskawica :Applejack: Straciliśmy panowanie nad sterem! :Spike: ...i to był ostatni raz, kiedy byłem na smoczym weselu! :Obie Twilights, Sunset Shimmer i Rainbow Dash: się :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Och, musisz spróbować czekoladowego fondue pani Cake . Dwadzieścia minut powinna zdążyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie mamy masę czasu. :Pinkie Pie: Mamy coraz mniej czasu! Uważajcie na skały! Uważajcie na wszystko! :Rarity i Fluttershy: krzyczą :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy :Pinkie Pie (kucyk): krzyk :Sunset Shimmer: Słyszały wy to? To brzmiało ja krzycząca Pinkie Pie. :kół :Pinkie Pie (kucyk): Bo krzyczałam przecież! Stałam przed drzwiami i krzyczałam, Fondue przyjechało! Och, hej, Rainbow Dash i kucyku w okularach, którego nie znam. Łaja. Musicie tego spróbować! Świeżo roztopiona! :Rainbow Dash: Auć, ow! Ale utrog! Musi być tak dwadzieścia procent zimniejsze. :magii :Twilight Sparkle: żuje Mmm! Lubie to! :i błyskawica :Rarity: Nienawidzę tego! :Rarity i Pinkie Pie: mruczą :Fluttershy: jęczy Dłużej tej pogody nie wytrzymam! :Pinkie Pie: Możliwe, że nie będziesz musiała! oddech Skały! :Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Fluttershy: krzyczą :metalu :Applejack: krzyczy :statku :wody :wzdychają i krzyczą :Trixie Lulamoon: Proszę bardzo! Wazon jest teraz pusty! Pytanie czy– czy Wielka i Potężna Trixie może wlać wodę z powrotem?! :wody :Trixie Lulamoon: Och, nie. Jestem zbyt potężna. Jestem zbyt potężna! :Fluttershy: wzdycha To... niemy! :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Wtedy właśnie uratowała mnie moja własna uczennica! chichocze W końcu zrozumiałam, że warto być nauczycielką. :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteście jak superbohaterki! :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie nie, nie prawda. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak jasne, jesteście zwykłymi kucykami, które po prostu parę razy uratowały świat przed zagładą. :Rainbow Dash: Brzmi znajomo? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Coś wam pokaże. :dźwięki :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: To pamiątka po bitwie ze Storm Kingiem. Odebrał na magie i wykorzystał ją by stworzyć potężny sztorm całej Equestrii. Na szczęście wraz przyjaciółkami udało nam odzyskać naszą magie i zamknąć jego moc tej lasce. :Rainbow Dash: wzdychają :Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle: reakcja :Rainbow Dash: Ten symbol wygląda znajomo. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Już... go gdzieś widziałaś? :Rainbow Dash: Po prostu... Ten symbol. Wygląda jak ten kształt, który widziałam wtedy w wodzie, kiedyśmy byli na statku. Ale uznaliśmy, że magiczne światło to jakieś naturalne zjawisko. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy widziałaś to coś, co wyglądało kropka w kropkę jak to, nie było przy okazji błyskawic i grzmotów, śmiech prawda? :Sunset Shimmer: Ach, grzmoty na sto procent były. :Twilight Sparkle: I błyskawic też sporo. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Dobra. Tylko niestresujące się, ale jest szansa, że kiedy zniszczyliśmy Storm Kinga, nie złapaliśmy całej jego magii i może część tej magii trawiła do waszego świata! I może właśnie zmienia się wielki magiczny sztorm i tej chwili zagraża waszym przyjaciółkom! :Sunset Shimmer: Dziewczyny! :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy wracać! :Rainbow Dash: Drogie panie... wkraczamy do akcji! :wiatru :wody :wzdychają i krzyczą :metalu :i błyskawica :Fluttershy: Och, toniemy! :Pinkie Pie: Na szalupy! :błyskawica :pluśnięcie :bulgotanie :Pinkie Pie: No i po szalupach. Ta błyskawica trafiła samo sedno. :i błyskawica :krzyczą :elektryczność :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Do roboty! :Twilight Sparkle:Złapcie się dziewczyny! :Sunset Shimmer: Dobra! :dźwięki :Twilight Sparkle: Prognoza pogody– słonecznie! :Rainbow Dash: Razem uratowaliśmy świat! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie wiesze, że było to tak proste! :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba wszystkie dostaliśmy dzisiaj nauczkę. :krzyki :Rainbow Dash: Po prostu nie musimy szukać kłopotu na siłę. :fajerwerki :Rainbow Dash: Musimy się wspierać wtedy, kiedy kłopoty znajdują nasz. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale gdybyś nie zniknęłaś, nie miałyśmy narzędzi do tego, żeby uratować naszych przyjaciół. :Rainbow Dash: Taki był mój plan. :Papuga: skrzeczy Statek nadal tonie. skrzeczy :Sunset Shimmer: Ej! Statek nadal tonie! :krzyczą :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie! :Sunset Shimmer: Musimy im pomóc! :Papuga: skrzeczy :silnika :Twilight Sparkle: chrząka Nie chce odpalić! :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow wkracza do akcji! dyszy :statku :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Nic wam się nie stało? :Pinkie Pie: Wrócili wy! piski Jak wasz nie było, naprawiliśmy statek, ale płynęliśmy na skały i toniemy także... zniszczyliśmy wam majówkę! szlocha :Twilight Sparkle: To nie wasz winna. Sztorm wywołała magia z Equestrii. Rainbow Dash miała racje. Czym kolwiek musimy się zmierzyć, jak kolwiek życie teraz nie zmieni, przejdziemy przez to razem. Uratujmy naszych pasażerów jak prawdziwe superbohaterki! Wchodzicie w to? :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Tak, super! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Widzicie jakie to było proste?! :Twilight Sparkle: Myślisz o tym samym co ja? :Sunset Shimmer: Lasery się nie przyjęły— :Rainbow Dash: Nie, przyjęły się więc mówię— :Pinkie Pie: Dajmy czadu, dziewczyny! :i dźwięki kucykowania :Fluttershy: Ja lecę po zwierzątka! :Sunset Shimmer: AJ, Dash, Pinkie i ja sprawdzimy czy ktoś został pod pokładem! :Rainbow Dash: Och, tak! :Rarity: Ja zbuduje nową szalupę! :Twilight Sparkle: Pomogę ci! :muzyka :dźwięki :królika :piszczy :Fluttershy: skomle :Sunset Shimmer: Szybko do szalupy! Tędy! :dziewczynki :muzyka :dialogu :dziewczynki :w drzwi :Applejack: Odsunąć się! :otwierają się :Puffed Pastry: chrząka :fanfara :Puffed Pastry: Miałaś już nie zbliżać do mojego bufetu! :Pinkie Pie: Masz szczęście, że tego nie załapałam. :Puffed Pastry: Utknęłam. Moja stopa utknęła! :Puffed Pastry i Pinkie Pie: chrząkają :Pinkie Pie: oddech, bulgotanie Potrójne czekoladowe ciasto maślane z polewą jagodową! je :wody :Pinkie Pie: To na pewno wszyscy? :Rainbow Dash: Jest czysto! :Applejack: Świetnie! Spadamy skąd! :wrum! :rozmawiają :Fluttershy: chichocze :Ragamuffin: No, chyba musimy się pożegnać. :Rarity: Dbaj o sobie, dobrze. :Ragamuffin: Ty też, Rar-i-ii. :Rarity: Ragamuffin, niech nikt ci nie mawia, że nie możesz być tancerzem. dramatycznie Nacisk życia zamienia nasz w diamenty! :Ragamuffin: akcentu To najpiękniejsza rada jako dostałem! :Rarity: Dziękuje— Czekaj. Co? :Fluttershy: To... co teraz? :Sunset Shimmer: Chyba znam drogę do domu. Ale jest... dość dziwna. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze trochę lewo. :obrazu :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze troszeczkę. Idealnie. :Spike: Fiu! :trzask! :Spike: jęczy :Sunset Shimmer: To my! :i napisy końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty